legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
8ObiWan88
8ObiWan88 (AKA Obi) is a Legend who joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 27th, 2008. He currently has 26,924 posts and 7 studs. His avatar is a classic smiley with a moustache and a top hat. Obi is a fairly recent poster, and he started to post in November 2011. He was somewhat slow at first, and took two months to reach Artisan. After this, he sped up extremely, and reached Maniac in another two months, exactly 30 days after he had reached Old Timer. ObiWan roleplays in a lot of forums, but also posts in the Message Boards Forum and its subforum. He posted at an extremely fast rate, and has made over 6,000 posts in February 2012 alone, before going inactive early 2012. Obi was given 3rd In-Command of the topic "Your Position in the MBs" by Life-is-good. He also is founder of the growing topic "The Badges Office". Obi hasn't been seen in quite a while, and therefore is assumed to be inactive. However, has has talked about returning to the LEGO Message Boards in September 2012, and has returned. Accusation Since Obi is so fast, many users accused him of being a duplicate account of Eragon3443, but this accusation has been discredited. Goals ObiWan recently posted a new goal in MB Goals, which is to make all of his posts at least two sentences. This is because he became worried that he was spamming too much. Since then, the quality of his posts has increased, and he no longer posts one word comments. This may mean he has to slow down too much to reach his other goal. Obi wanted to reach Legend by Friday, May 11th, which would be exactly 6 months since he became active, thus becoming the fastest ever user to get from Apprentice to Legend. On Wednesday, May 9th, Obi achieved this goal, and did succeed in becoming the fastest user to reach Legend, in just a few days less than six months. Roleplay Ranks *Obi is 2nd In-Command of the Federation of Fear HQ in the Bionicle Roleplay subforum. *He has an inactive position in the Dwarf HQ in the Kingdom Roleplay subforum which is now lead by Dwarfminefan580. *He founded The Market in Kingdoms Roleplay. *Obi is a member of the Peacekeeping Vigilantes HQ in the DC Universe Superheroes Roleplay subforum. *He is also a member of the Warrior Minifig HQ in the Minifigure Forum. *Obi is 2nd In-Command of the Dino Invasion HQ in the Dino Roleplay subforum. *Obi founded the Wooden Animal HQ in the Classic Roleplay subforum. *He is also 1st In-Command of the Paradox Research Facility in the LU Roleplay subforum. *He is the founder of the Legoland California Roleplay topic. *He is a member of the Jedi HQ in Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay. *He is a member of the Stormtroopers HQ in Star Wars Original Saga Roleplay. *He is a Control Guy in C.O.M.B HQ in the Agents subforum. *He is a member of the Hassassins HQ in the Prince of Persia subforum. *He is the founder of Camp MB 2.0 in the Message Boards forum. *He is the founder of the LU Fencing Studio in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He is the founder of the Dentist HQ in the City Roleplay subforum. *He is the manager of the LU Bagel Shop in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He is an Expert Rock Hound in the Gems and Imaginite Mining Company in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He is the Gunner Squad Leader in the Alien Conquerors HQ in Alien Conquest Roleplay. *He is the founder of the Jail in Classics Roleplay. Signature Obi currently does not use a signature. His former signature was this: ~ØßÏ ŤĦĖ ĻĘĜÔ ������ "ⓟⓁⒶⓎ ⓌⒺⓁⓁ" However, he sometimes used a different version: ~Ø''ß''Ï ŤĦĖ ĻĘĜÔ ��ăñ "ⓟⓁⒶⓎ ⓌⒺⓁⓁ" Fun Facts *Obi was the first Legend without an eighth stud, which, at the time, was held by Genralaustin. |Userpage=Obi the LEGO Fan }} Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:2008 Category:Good Articles Category:Legend Category:7 studs